


Silent But Deadly

by cernicalo



Category: N.C.I.S
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cernicalo/pseuds/cernicalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A not so quiet moment with the boys...who insist on being boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent But Deadly

**Author's Note:**

> A line that cracked me up in the episode “Untouchable”.  Sophomoric?  Yeah, but silly intimate moments are as much a part of a relationship as anything else.
> 
> Disclaimer:  These guys don’t belong to me.  Anything they say or do is purely a product of my imagination and I get nothing but personal satisfaction from this, so when I’m done I put them back where I found them…darnit.

Gibbs snaked his arm around his lover’s waist and pulled him close, softly running his hand over a firm and slightly furred belly.  He snuggled his moist cock closer to that sweet crevice and reveled in the sensation of his lover’s skin.  He closed his eyes and buried his nose into the short soft hair at his lover’s nape and breathed in deeply.

 

“Mmm, you smell so good.”

 

His lover smiled and snuggled his butt tighter against Gibbs’ groin making the older man groan in appreciation.

 

“Really?”   _Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrt!_   “What about now?”

 

Gibbs eyes shot open and he snorted a bit.  It had tickled.

 

His lover playfully fluffed the covers a bit.  “Not bad if I do say so myself.”

 

Gibbs chuckled a bit.  “Naw…a six, maybe a seven at most.  I’m more surprised that you can still make noise…”

 

It was Tony’s turn to snort.  “Humble much?”

 

“Just fully aware of my attributes.  Now I’ve got something for you…”

 

_Brrrrrrrrrt!_

 

And in a flash he had the covers pulled up over Tony’s head.

 

 _Aaaaaargh!_   

 

 

Gibbs heard a muffled Tony scream and laughed but then he was immediately attacked and found himself on his back with a double handful of Tony flesh sitting on him.

 

“That was…”  Tony leaned forward with his hands on either side of Gibbs’ head and whispered, “at least a nine…”

 

“Hmmm, I’ll show you a nine…”  Gibbs joked as he rubbed his hands up and down Tony’s back and wiggled his hips as much as he could with a naked six-foot two man sitting on him.

 

Tony’s eyes opened wide as he felt the aforementioned niner rub up against his butt.  And before he knew what was happening, he was again on his back with a determined Gibbs looming over him, generously rubbing lube over said niner.  Tony spread his legs wider and groaned when he felt Gibbs slide home into his still moist and loosened hole.

 

Gibbs thrust in hard and heard Tony’s answering grunt.  He felt Tony lift his legs higher to wrap around his waist and pull him in tighter.  He smiled and set up a punishing pace that soon had Tony moaning and writhing beneath him.  He wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock and gave it a couple of strokes and then Tony was shooting all over his hand.  A few more thrusts had him following Tony over that ledge.

 

A few moments later Gibbs looked at his lover lying boneless next to him.  God, he was beautiful.

 

“Still think you can make noise?”

 

He was answered by a sleepy chuckle.

 

“Probably not, so I’m warning you now…next time?  Silent but deadly.”

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.squidge.org/peja/cgi-bin/viewstory.php?sid=43887>


End file.
